


MallSOS

by halfhuman2214



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Job - Freeform, KFC, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mpreg, Other, Shoe store, Shopping Malls, Sports store, Subway, Woops, michaels parents are basically part of a cult, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhuman2214/pseuds/halfhuman2214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all love to shop, but what does the lives and relationships  look like? </p>
<p>Ashton is 25 and works at KFC<br/>Luke is 22 and works at Subway<br/>Calum is 23 and works at a sports equipment store<br/>Michael is 23 and works at a shoe store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday May 3rd

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be a day, some will be longer then others. All the characters might not be in every chapter.
> 
> This takes place somewhere in the USA that gets snow.

Tuesday May 3rd

* * *

 

The mall was dead, just the regulars in the food court. The mall was in it's slow period between spring vacation and summer vacation both about a month or so away. Ashton was standing by the register at KFC making faces at his friend Luke who was standing at the register across the way at Subway. They had been at it for about an hour, and it was only interrupted, by Luke's boyfriend and Ashton's friend Calum arriving at Subway in the soccer jersey he had chosen for the day, as well as their friend Michael Clifford in his band tee and jeans. Luke makes a sub for Calum, as per usual, and removes his apron joining the pair on the other side of the counter. Ashton nods to his coworker ducking under the counter, he goes to join them grabbing a slice on the way. He sits down next to a pasta eating Michael and across from the couple in love.

Calum was telling a story about his morning in between eating his sub. Luke is eating some Chinese while listening to the story nodding in all the right spots and agreeing about how rude some customers can be. Michael was eating some pasta he had brought in from home, but Ashton couldn't tell if there was anything on it.

"So Ash, how was your date with Joy from Macy's?" Luke asks before taking a bite of food.

Ashton shrugged. "Alright. It was just a date, there won't be another."

"Aww man," Calum groans. "She was hot."

"HEY!" Luke cries in mock offense.

"What?" Calum asks. "You know I only like dick."

"I know love." Luke kisses his cheek. "What about you Mikey. Got any hot dates?"

Michael looked up from his pasta startled slightly. "Dates? Oh um, no. Not lately." He shakes his head. They parted ways shortly afterwards when their breaks had ended.

++++  
  
The end of the night saw them all meeting up in the employee parking lot at the back of the mall. Cake were holding hands and being all lovey dovey, barely able to keep their hands and lips off eachother. "I'll see you at home Mikey." Luke says between kisses. They fumble for the door handle, Luke finally grabbing on to it and opening it up for Calum.

Michael groans as the car pulls away. "What?" Ashton asks.

"That's Cals car." He points to a green wagon behind them. "And Luke was my ride home. But those horn dogs just drove off in it."

Ashton rubs his back supportingly. "You can crash at my place."

"Thanks Ash." Michael says walking with him to the car.

They arrived at Ashton and Calums apartment a little past 9:30pm. They settled in on the couch with a couple of sodas, curled up around eachother, watching late night tv.

"This is nice." Ashton says. "It's been a while since we have done this."

"It's been a while since we've done anything." Michael mumbles.

"I'm sorry." Ashton says kissing his forehead.

"It's okay. I missed this. Missed us." Michael mumbles.

"Can we start again?" Ashton asks. "Please?"

Michael shifts up to look at him. "Yeah. I'd like that." Ashton smiles carding a hand through Michaels hair and pulling him up for a kiss.


	2. Wed May 4th

Wednesday May 4th

* * *

 

Luke woke up to a warm heat surrounding him and a tongue performing sirls that were driving him crazy. So he moaned, loud. Eyes still closed he reached down and tugged on the persons hair, causing them to moan. Luke pulled Calum up kissing his lips and flipping them over, reaching for the lube and a condom.

Calum was in the shower when Lukes phone chirped.

ASH:  _Mikey crashed @ my place. I've g2 work @ 9. Him not till 12. Is it possible that u can pick him up on ur way? He said he would ask, but I dn't think he was awake for the conversation._

LUKE:  _Yeah. Probs was out like a lite. I'll b there @ 11:30. Glad u 2 rn't weird anymore._

Luke slipped out of bed, going into the kitchen to start the coffee machine and stretched cracking his back. Calum snuck a kiss quickly as he passed  on his way to the cupboard. "Mikey never came  never came home last night." He pointed out while grabbing mugs.

Luke nodded pulling out two bowls. "Yeah. He spent the night at your place. I'll pick him up on my way in. I forgot I was supposed to be his ride home."

"Him and Ash spent time together alone?" Calum asks nearly dropping his freshly made coffee. "They haven't done that in a while. The two of them had gotten so weird with each other lately." He pulled the milk out of the fridge pulling the tape off of the cover.

"I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth." Luke says shrugging. "You riding in with me and Mikey?" He pulls down two boxes of cereal.

"Yeah, I gotta get my car." Calum nods. Luke smiles eating his cereal.

++++

An alarm that Michael didn't recognize woke him up. He was pressed against a warm chest that was shifting and the alarm was shut off. "What time do you have to work Mikey?" Ashton asks rolling out from under him.

"Noon." Michael mumbles rolling over. "I'll text Luke in a moment." He says falling asleep.

When he wakes up again it is to another alarm and a sticky note attached to his face.

_**Mikey,** _

_**I set an alarm, texted Luke and plugged in your phone. He'll be here at 11:30. Breakfast is in the fridge, no dairy no meat. So don't worry. Feel free to steal my clothes.** _

_**Ashton** _

Michael smiles, reminded why he liked Ashton in the first place. He shut off the alarm and sat up. A quick glance at the clock tells him he has an hour or so until Luke will arrive. He felt a little sore, and even though they had cleaned up, a warm shower would do him good. He pulled the blankets away from his naked body and got out of bed.

He padded to the bathroom, eyes shut, his body remembering the layout of the apartment. A few months ago Ashton and Michael went out on a few dates, did the dance between the sheets a few times and parted in a friendly manner but things had been awkward between them. Except for last night, it was the first time after everything that they were truly okay.

The shower woke him up and soon he was pulling clothes out of Ashtons dresser with a towel around his waist and another on around his hair. Luckily Ashton had a similar style, so stealing his clothes was easy. Dressed in black jeans and some obscure band tee and a pair of black spots, Michael padded into the kitchen searching for this breakfast Ashton said he left. Sitting in the fridge was a plate wrapped in cling wrap. Michael smiles, trusting Ashtons word that it was safe for him to eat, he put in the microwave uncovered. He also fished himself a mug for some tea, even after all this time Ashton (both him and Calum didn't drink it) had some left.

++++

Michael was waiting outside for Luke and Calum when they pull up to the apartment building. He slides into the backseat, lunch bag in hand. "You and Ash need more vegetarian options. PB&J is not acceptable." Michael grumbles.

"Sorry we can't all eat like rabbits." Calum says with a smile.

"I don't eat like a rabbit." Michael whines. "I just don't eat meat."

"Or dairy." Luke adds. "Or anything deep fried, Or..."

"I get it. My eating habits are weird to you guys." Michael says getting defensive. "I'm sorry I can't be normal. Let me just eat meat or dairy and end up in the hospital."

"No. Sorry. I don't need to ever stab you with an Epi-pen again." Luke says seripously. "Once was more then enough thank you."

"You have an Epi-pen?" Calum asks turning to face Michael.

Michael nods. "Meat and deep fried food make me sick because  I haven't eaten them in a decade or more. But dairy, if I ingest even the smallest amount, my airways close up very quickly. I thought you knew."

Calum shakes his head. "No. I thought it was just lactose intolerance or a diet thing your vegetarianism. But now how Ashton reacts makes sense. He is always hyper aware of where any dairy products are when he is cooking to share."

Michael smiles while looking out the window, the knowledge that Ashton paid enough attention when they were dating warmed his heart. 

++++

Ashton hunted Michael down at 4pm when he got off of the clock, as it turns out, Michael was just going on his break. "Hey Mikey!" He called jogging to catch up with him. Michael stopped turning to face Ashton with a smile.  "I'm glad I caught you. Can we talk?"

Michael's smile falls. "Umm. Sure?" He sounds unsure of his answer.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad. " They step off into a side corridor. "So last night was just what we needed to get back to normal." He cups Michaels cheek.

"But" Michael bites his lip.

"We should take this slow. Do it proper." He cards a hand through Michaels hair. "Not make the same mistakes as last time."

Michael smiles leaning into the touch, "So you want to take me on dates and stuff."

"Exactly." Ashton smiles leaning in for a kiss.


	3. Thursday May 12th

Calum lay there with his his against Lukes bare chest tracing patterns on the warm skin there. It was still early, earlier then either of them needed to be up before going to work with them both having an afternoon shift. He could hear Michael puttering around in the kitchen, Ashton must have dropped him off late last night.

Him and Luke had a nice evening in, Michael agreeing to make plans so the couple could celebrate their two year anniversary in piece. Luke had made them dinner, nice and fancy, right down to the plates that they used. (Michael and Luke were known for not having any matching kitchenware, just stuff they had collected over time from yard sales and thrift stores), but Luke had borrowed two plates from somewhere, and well they matched. They skipped the small talk, opting to have some alone time and dessert in bed afterwards. Michael must have come home some time between them falling asleep and Calum waking up.

Calum rolled out of bed and out of Lukes arms, leaning down to pull on a pair of sweatpants before going to join his boyfriends roommate in the kitchen. Michael had a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth as he chopped something on a cutting board and danced to the music playing. Calum turned on the coffee maker before turning down the music. "Morning Mikey." Calum says.

Michael nods to him disappearing down the hall and into the bathroom. Calum pulls some cream out of the fridge and places it next to the coffee maker. He shuffles back out, no toothbrush this time and goes back to his cutting board. "How was your night?" He asks.

"We had matching plates." Calum says with a smile. Michael rolls his eyes. "What are you making?" He asks curiously.

Michael shrugs. "Just chopping some veggies for a side dish for lunch today." He pouts when Calum steals a cucumber from the board. "Get your own."

Luke comes out just as the coffee maker is finishing. Calum removes the tape from the top of the cream and makes a cup for Luke, handing it to the still asleep overgrown manchild. He grunts in thanks before drinking it with no care about the temperature. Both Calum and Michael watch him.

Michael had already set out to the mall when Luke and Calum got done with breakfast, Luke was washing dishes while Calum had gone to shower, taking extra care with two plates that he borrowed from his mum for the occasion. He was just draining the sink when his bedroom door was shut indicating Calum had gone into the bedroom to get dressed. Luke opened up the door and leaned against the doorway. Calum was rummaging through the drawer he had stolen from Luke for the nights when he stays over, Luke had one in Calum and Ashtons apartment.

"Remind me again why we haven't moved in together." Luke says.

Calum smiles, "Because our friends are emotionally stunted and can't see that they are perfect for eachother." He says pulling on a shirt.

++++

Ashton is sitting at a table in the middle of the food court when Michael sits down across from him as they wait for the mall to open. "So the happy couple is all sexed up and happy." Michael comments as Ashton slides over a tupperware container and a fork.

"Save sex I hope." Ashton comments. "We don't need a baby Cake running around."

Michael smiles opening the container. "I assume so, but I didn't stick around long enough to find out." He takes a bite. "Besides if I remember right, Cal shoots blanks and isn't a carrier."Ashton looks at Michael with wide eyes as he eats his food. Michael looks up. "What?" He asks.

"How do you... Why do you..." Ashton asks.

"Me and Cal talked through some of his worries in the begining of their relationship. And everyone who took highschool Anatomy knows that a blank shooter can't carry either, completely fertile." Michael says. "I took anatomy."

"And Luke?" Ashton asks curious. "What about him?"

"He dated the last guy since we were freshmen. This guy was completely supportive of Luke, when he got pregnant, they moved in together. Luke was 18, we had just graduated. He lost the baby, and they lost eachother. Luke moved in with me and the rest you know." Michael explains while looking down.

Ashton looks at him with a slack jaw. "I had no idea. You can't even tell."

"We had almost a year before we met you and Cal. He used that to heal." Michael explains.

Ashton nods. "And you?"

Michael shrugs. "No scares, not shooting blanks."

Ashton sits back. "Alright then. I'm not shooting blanks either."

++++

Luke and Calum walk into the mall hand and hand, after another round of sex against the kitchen counter, Calum split off one way, Luke another way both going to their stores after they shared one last kiss.


	4. Friday May 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some explanations of what we know so far.
> 
> Males can get pregnant as well as get someone pregnant.
> 
> Ash: fertile
> 
> Calum: infertile
> 
> Luke: Miscarriage at the age of 18
> 
> Michael: vegetarian, doesn't eat fried food, dairy allergy.
> 
> The tape thing I keep mentioning is a technique that Luke and Michael use to quickly identify what has dairy in it. It's what we use at my house, even though it has been years of me being lactose intolerant. Basically you tape the dairy containing item closed. With a quick glance I can tell what I can and can't eat. It's especially helpful when my mum makes food with leftovers, I'm not home for dinner most nights, so this way I don't have to call her 5 times a day.

Friday May 13th

* * *

 

Michael was still asleep when Luke got out of bed to get ready for his 10 am shift. Lucky bastard had the day off. Luke tried his hardest to not to make to much noise, but a quick glance into the red heads room shows that he has barely moved.

++++

Luke stuck his tongue out at Ashton as the curly haired boy walked into the food court at noon. He laughed and shakes his head as he takes his spot at the register tapping it a few times and giving the lady at the register a dazzling smile. The mall was unusually busy for a Friday lunch rush, so by the time the three of them could convene, Luke was already off the clock after working an extra hour. Calum skipped the sub for a home packed lunch. Luke had grabbed a quick slice, Ashton decided on finally using his free meal from work that he has access to everyday. "What was Mikes plans for the day?" Calum asks.

Luke shrugs, "He was still asleep when I left this morning. Barely even moved when I accidentally broke a mug on the floor."

"He had the early shift yesterday," Ashton comments, "he shouldn't be tired."

Luke nods. "I know, he went to bed early last night. His immune system is probably fighting something off."

"Give him my love yeah?" Ashton asks.

Luke nods standing up. "Will do. But I'm gunna go home. Bye Ash. Bye love." He kisses Calums forehead before heading towards the employee entrance.

++++

"So how are things with Luke and you?" Ashton asks propping his feet up. "Wonderful I assume, with how much time you spend at their apartment."

"We can spend it at ours, but you always steal Mikey away so we just use the empty space, no harm in that." Calum says with a smile.

Ashton shifts, flashes of the somewhat domestic life style he leads on the nights Michael comes over going through his head. "I'm not complaining, I don't need the thought of you and Luke doing the deed in our home."

++++

The apartment is quiet when Luke gets home. Which surprises him because Michael was home alone all day. To his surprise Michael was asleep on the couch. "Yo, get up sleepy head." Luke says flicking Michaels ear.

Michael stretches, arching his back before settling back down. His green eyes are hazy with exhaustion when they finally open. "What time is it?" He asks voice thick with sleep.

Luke smiles at him fondly. "A little after 5. I was pizza for dinner. I found a new recipe that I wanted to try. I picked up some vegan cheese on my way home."

Michael shrugs. "I'm don't really want pizza." 

Luke sits down. "Okay, what do you want?"

Michael doesn't even hesitate in answering. "Black bean burgers. I think we have a can of black beans we haven't used. And I know we have quinoa."

Luke looks surprised. "Alright. The black bean burgers that you said "tasted weird" is what we will have for dinner."

"It's what I want. We can have pizza another night." Michael says getting up and going into the kitchen.

They were working quietly when Michael brought up a strange question. "Did you change the bar soap in the bathroom?"

Luke shakes his head, "No. I would have told you. It's the same one we've been getting the entire time I've lived here."

"Did you change anything at all?" Michael asks.

"No." Luke says. "I haven't. Why?"

Michael shakes his head. "Dunno. My upper chest feels tingly almost like when a limb has fallen asleep. Has for a day or so. It's probably nothing."

Luke nods with his brow furrowed.

Michael eats the burgers without a complaint. 


	5. Tuesday May 17th

Subway was dead and boring which made for an easy day for Luke. It was mostly just mall employees that they had to serve. Ashton was back on a fryalator so he had no one to make faces with to pass the time. Calum hadn't spent the night last night, him and Ashton having their weekly "bro" night, but he was still tired. He was was worried about Michael, the bright haired boy had been off the last few days and they had spent the majority of on the couch, Luke rubbing Michaels upset stomach. His roommate didn't actually get sick last night, and had gone to work today. But Lukes mind was still concerned.

++++

Calum walks into the empty food court, waving to Luke as Michael told him a story. He grabbed some pizza before joining Michael, and now Ashton, in a corner of the food court. He sat down across from "Mashton" While taking a sip of his soda. Luke sat next to him, kissing his cheek and was sporting a home made lunch similar to Michaels. He didn't miss the silent conversation the two roommates had, he just couldn't understand it. "So how was your "bro" night?" Luke asks once the eye conversation he was having with Michael was over.

"You know hown it goes. Pizza, beer, game on the telly." Ashton answers.

"So Pizza, soda and a chick flick." Michael says with a smug smile.

"Hey. Hey. The mistletones is a wonderful movie." Calum defends.

"It's May Callybear. That's a Christmas movie." Luke says chuckling and kissing his cheek.

Ashton makes a noise in mock offence as Michael makes a gagging noise at the pda. Calum rolls his eyes thinking that his friends would be perfect for eachother if they actually tried.

++++

Michael was walking out of the shoe store that he worked in when Ashton caught up to him. "Hey Mikey. Me, you, that new vegan restaurant, 7:00?" Ashton asks looking hopeful.

"You hate vegan food." Michael says kissing his cheek.

Ashton sputters. "But it's pretty much all you eat. No meat, no dairy." Ashton says. "So like you can't change what you eat, but I can" 

Michael blushes. "Oh. What if we go to that late night cafe instead. You can get something you'll like. I can get something I like? Compromises."

++++

"No. Mikey isn't here at the moment." Luke says into the phone making himself a hamburger. Calum was on the other end. "I think he went out to eat with someone."

"Ash isn't home right now either." Calum says warming up some left over pizza. "He was picked up a little while ago." 

"What if they're on a date?" Luke asks nearly dropping his plate in realization.

Calum laughs on the other end Of the line. "They just stopped being weird with eachother Luke. They aren't dating."

++++

Ashton is wearing a huge smile as he listens to Michael tell the story of what is parents were like when they were out in public when he was younger. A fruit salad between the two of them that they were sharing for dessert after a successful meal for the both of them.


	6. Wed May 25th

Calum woke up to someone getting sick down the hall. Groaning he rolled over and pressed himself closer to Luke as the toilet flushed and the water started to run. Luke wraps an arm around Calum mumbling "You alright love?"

Calum furrows his eyebrows. "Wasn't me, figured it was Mikey or Ash. Mikey hasn't been feeling well, and Ash never could hold his liquor, so it's a toss up."

"M'mkay." Luke says drifting asleep again.

++++

Michael brushes his teeth trying to get the taste of sick out of his mouth. He was back to the slightly nauseous feeling he had had over the past week or so. But it was better then the stomach twisting, gagging he was woken up by that lead him to lock himself in the bathroom. He opened up the door to be met by a very concerned looking Ashton with a hand raised to knock and his mouth open. "Morning." Michael says wiping at his face.

"You alright?" Ashton asks feeling Michaels forehead. "You don't feel warm. How do you feel?"

"Just a little queasy, like before. Almost normal now." Michael says. 

"Why don't you go back to the couch, I'll find something to settle your stomach, and we'll watch something on tv." Ashton says. Michael nods patting Ashtons shoulder as he walks by. Ashton goes into the kitchen and turns on the kettle and pulls a mug out of the cupboard before hunting around for the stash of tea Michael had at the Cashton apartment. He hummed slightly while he was waiting for the water to boil, going through another set of cabinets that he thought had saltines in them.

Michael was watching Bar Rescue, curled up on the couch, when Ashton brought the tea in. "Tea and crackers." 

Michael sits up smiling softly. "Thanks," He takes the tea from Ashton and sips it. Michael drinks half the mug and nibbles on a few crakers before setting them both down and using Ashtons thigh as a pillow. It doesn't take him long to fall asleep.

++++

Luke and Calum come dancing (of sorts) down the hall, only to stop at the sight on the couch. Ashtons head was lolled back and he was snoring, Michael's head was pillowed on his thigh, a news show playing on the television. "Must have been Mikey that got sick, Ash deson't drink tea." Calum says pointing to the mug. 

++++

Ashton wakes up around 1pm, Michael still using him as a pillow. Ashton smiles softly running a hand through the sleeping boys hair. His ears perk up to a quiet conversation coming from the kitchen. He leans his head back to look at his friends having a hush hush conversation with fond looks on their faces.


	7. Saturday May 28th

Luke sat outside of the bathroom door, it being the 4th day in a row that Michael as woken up to puke, then felt fine the rest of the day. He stood up when he heard the toilet flush and the tap run. Michael hadn't locked the door, so he opened it up and stood in the doorway waiting for him to be done. "Have you considered it's not a bug?" Luke asks. "The fatigue, nausea, getting sick in the morning. It's just like when..." Luke trails off knowing he didn't have to remind Michael of their life just after highschool.

"I'm trying to ignore that option thank you." Michael says walking past Luke and into the kitchen. "And yes I'm aware. Even my nipples hurt Luke. So I'm trying very hard to ignore it."

"Have you even had sex recently?" Luke asks getting on his knees to dig through the cabinets under the sink.

"Almost 5 weeks ago." Michael mumbles. "But we were safe."

"Fuck really?" Luke asks looking over to him surprised. Michael nods hesitantly. Luke turns back to digging through everything under their sink pulling out a few pregnancy tests. "I always keep some on hand. I know Cal can't..." He hesitates for a moment. "But nothing is certain yeah? They don't even know why. I think you should take them." He hands them to the bright haired boy. Michael looks down at them before going into the bathroom.

++++

All 3 tests were positive. Michael ran a hand through his hair before sitting on the floor and leaning up against the fridge groaning out a "fuck."

"We can get through it yeah? If you aren't involved with the dad, actually even if you are, me, Cal and Ash are here for you and it." Luke says moving over to Michael. "It will all work out."

Michael shakes his head. "Ash is the dad."

"What?" Luke asks shocked. 

"We were a kinda in a relationship, kinda friends with benefits thing a bit ago. When we ended it things got weird between us. I'm sure you noticed that. Just like I'm sure you noticed we aren't weird anymore. We slept together, that night you and Cal left me at the mall, you picked me up the next day?" Luke nods remembering it. "We decided we were going to take it slow. Do it proper this time around, not fuck it up. Guess that plan is out of the window."

"So you and Ash?" Luke says, trying to wrap his head around it. "I guess I saw that coming. He was always really good to you, even when you two were all weird. It could still just be a bug. Let me fish out my old doctors number, make you an appointment, we'll find out for sure." Luke says already knowing that Michael knew he was truly pregnant. The symptoms gave it away.

"Can you make it for before the mall opens back up?" Michael asks in a small voice. "They said we should be back to work by the first. With water and everything." He's talking about how the mall flooded because of a bunch of old pipes bursting after they went to disrepair. Luke nodded leaving the room.

++++

"Hi, It's Luke Hemmings. I was a patient there about 4 years ago. I was 18, I ended up miscarrying 5 months in." Luke says tentatively

"Ah, yes. Luke. I remeber that you had great support even afterwards. Are you with child again?" The female voice of Dr. Willow said over the phone. 

"N-no. I'm not. My roommate is though. He said it's been almost 5 weeks since he had sex, and almost 6 months other than that." Luke says biting his lip. "At least we think he's pregnant."

"Hmmm." She rustles through some papers and taps on a keyboard. "I actually had a patient cancel for 1 today. Does that work?"

"Oh um, hold on." He puts his hand over the receiver. "MIKEY. Does 1 today work?"

"Yeah!" Michael yells back.

"Yes. That works." Luke says.

"So Michael..." 

"Clifford."

"Alright. See you then." Dr. Willow says before hanging up.

++++

Michael is tapping his foot restlessly while they sit in the waiting room. Luke playing with his hair to try and keep him calm. "Michael Clifford?" A female calls. Both Luke and Michael stands. They follow the short girl back to a room. "We'll just do some preliminary things." She takes his temperature and his blood pressure before sitting down across from him. "So when was the last time you were sexually active?"

"Late in the evening May 3rd or very early morning May 4th." Michael says.

She nods taking notes. "And what are your symptoms?" She asks.

"Um nausea, fatigue, morning sickness, and my nipples hurt." Michael says blushing slightly. 

"Food cravings and aversion as well." Luke adds.

"What? No?" Michael says looking over to him. "I haven't started those yet." 

"You haven't wanted pizza for two weeks, and you wanted those black bean burgers." Luke says looking at him. "You hated those burgers the first time we had them. We've had them 4 times in that same time period."

"You didn't start getting cravings till you were almost 3 months along." Michael argues.

"Every pregnancy is different." Luke says.

"Alright. Any allergies?" The nurse says with an amused smile.

"Umm, I'm severely allergic to dairy, in all forms, cooked or uncooked." Michael says. "Also I've been a vegetarian since, almost my whole life probably. And I haven't had fried food since I was like 12, before that it was scarce."

She nods again. "Okay. Any medications?" She asks.

"Other than my epi pen? No."

She smiles. "Alright, im just going to go get the doctor then." SHe gets up and leaves.

++++

Dr. Willow comes in with a smile and her red hair pulled back into a bun. Her stomach rounded with her own pregnancy. "Hi. There. I remember you from when it was Luke in your position." She says. "I'm Dr. Willow."

Micahel shakes her hand. "I remember you were pregnant during Lukes first appointment." Michael says

She laughs. "That I was. This is my second and third child. If you are indeed pregnant, a very close college of mine will be taking my place when I go into labor. But I will leave you my number incase you need to call and you aren't yet comfortable with him. But he so happens to be my doctor, so I trust him fully." She hands him a cup. "Now go pee in this. We'll have the results back before you leave today, so you'll know for sure. But 3 strong positive pee sticks usually mean pregnant. So we'll work under the assumption that you are for now."

++++

Michael's pregnant. The test came back positive and now Michael had some prenatal vitamins as well as a calcium vitamin he has to take. "Hey Ash?" Michael says into the phone. "Can you come over? I have something to tell you. Might as well bring Cal."

"Yeah, course Mikey. Is everything alright?" Ashton asks already pulling on his shoes and mouthing 'let's go' to Calum.

"I dunno." Michael says honestly. "I'll let you know when you get here." Michael says before hanging up.

++++

"I'm pregnant." Michael says as soon as him and Ashton are alone in his bedroom.

"Wait really?" Ashton asks.

Michael nods. "Yeah. Had my appointment today. Almost 5 weeks."

"Wow. The condom must have broke or something." Ashton says still shocked. Michael just nods, tears welling in his eyes. "Hey now. Don't cry. We'll figure it out. Okay. I'm not mad. Or upset. So why are you?"

"I'm sorry. You wanted to take it slow. And I ruined that." Michael mumbles sniffing.

"Okay. So I have to speed up my plans a few days and ask you in a less romantic way then I had planned." Ashton makes Michael look at him. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Michael nods smiling tears already gone.

They walk out hand in hand. Luke smiles at them knowingly, Ashton guesses he must have already known, Michael telling him when he found out he was pregnant.

"So me and Mikey are dating." Ashton says.

"And I'm pregnant with Ashtons child." Michael adds placing a hand on his stomach and smiling.


	8. Sunday May 29th

Luke is sitting on a stool in the kitchen flipping through paperwork while holding a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. Calum is washing dishes while Ashton is standing by the stove, eggs cooking. Michael comes stumbling out of the bathroom, fresh from a bout of morning sickness. "My mum wants to come down for a visit. She had been talking about it for a while. But when I told her the other day about you, she said she'll be here Tuesday."

Michael nods. "Liz is always welcome here." He hooks his chin over Ashtons shoulder to watch him. Calum smiles over at the pair.

"My mums excited." Ashton says leaning into him. "So are my siblings." Michael smiles stroking his side. "How do your parents feel about it?" The air in the room shifts to tense, Ashton feels Michael stiffen. "You haven't told your parents yet?"

"You can't just tell my parents things like this." Michael says.

"They're your parents Michael. You're their son. You're carrying their grandchild. You need to tell them." Ashton says.

"Ash..." Luke warns.

Michael pulls away. "No. I don't actually. It's my body, our child. And if I don't want to tell my parents, you should respect that."

"Why?" Ashton asks. "Just tell me that."

"This is just something you don't tell them alright. Respect my choice." Michael says leaving the room and slamming the bedroom door.

Ashton sighs setting the spatula down prepared to go after him. Luke puts a hand on his shoulder. "You should give him some time, alright. I'll go talk to him."

++++

"Mikey?" Luke asks knocking on the door.

"Luke?" Michael sniffs cracking the door open, wiping at his eyes.

"Aww. Mikey" Luke says pushing the door open and hugging him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so damn emotional all the time." Michael sobs into his shoulder.

"Don't apologize for something you can't control." Luke shushes him.

"Do you think I should call them?" Michael asks once he's calmed down.

"It's up to you. I can't tell you yay or nay on the subject." Luke says pulling away to look him in the eyes. "But either way you need to talk to him about your parents."

++++

Michael looks at the contact on the screen. Should he or should he not call them. He sighs hitting call, putting it on speaker so he can fold some clothes.

"Michael." A female voice says over the phone.

Ashton leans against the door fist still raised to knock, surprised by the change of heart in his boyfriend.

"Hi mum. Is dad there? I have something to tell you guys." Michael says hesitantly.

"Oh Michael, you're coming to community again? The next one is in June. The 15th through the 20th." She says excitedly.

"No mum. I'm not going to community. Can you get dad?" Michael says rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Michael, what could possibly be so important that you need to interrupt your father?" She says exasperated.

"Just get him, please." Michael says.

The woman sighs, Ashton can hear her call a man.

"Alright, I've got your father here. What is it?" She asks.

"Umm, I'm pregnant." Michael stutters out.

"Congratulations Michael." His father says. Ashton wonders why Mikey was so hesitant.

"When are you moving home?" His mother asks.

"I'm not." Michael says.

"Of course you are. You can't raise a kid alone." His father says.

"I won't be. I've got my boyfriend Ashton. Then Luke, you remember Luke. And Calum, Lukes boyfriend." Michael says, his voice going wobbly.

"Ashton can move home with you. We'd love to welcome him in." His mom says.

"I have a home here. In my apartment. Ash isn't joining the community. That's final." Michael says.

"Call us when you change your mind." His mother says before hanging up.

Michael shakes before sobbing into his hands. Ashton pushes the door open. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Shhh." He pulls him in close.


	9. Monday May 30th

Michael was tucked up into Ashtons side on the ugly burgundy couch in the loud living room. It was a far cry from the soft tones that were around Ashton and Calums apartment. Luke and Michael kept things loud and mismatched. There was a bright blue recliner in the living room kiddie cornered with the couch and tv. Ashton traced a couple fingers over Michaels still flat stomach, thinking about the future.

They needed to move in together, and he knew Luke and Calum had been thinking about it. But neither one of them wanted to leave their friends alone. They needed to figure something out soon because Ashton and Calums lease agreement was up in June, and if there was moving around it would be easier to have it done sooner rather than later. Plus it would be easier while Michael was still early in his pregnancy, he could actually help.

It would make more sense for Michael to move in with him. They would be closer to both work and the hospital, plus Ashtons three story walk up was better then Michaels eight story one. The only snag was, this was Michaels apartment first. Ashton didn't know the whole story, but he knew his boyfriend moved into the apartment shortly after he graduated, took a few college courses and got an associates degree in business management. Now he knew Luke moved in after loosing his baby.

Michael shifts chucking with a smile. "Tickles." He mumbles, voice thick with sleep. He stretches out before curling back up. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Hey now. None of that. You're growing a little human. You're allowed to take naps." Ashton said, still rubbing at Michaels stomach.

Michael smiles slipping back into sleep. "Mmkay. Luke and Cal?"

"Getting groceries. We've eaten all your food." Ashton says.

He thinks Michael mumbles something along the lines of "The two of you might as well just move in if you're going to eat me out of house and home." But the pregnant boy is asleep before he can ask. Ashton smiles settling in.

++++

Luke and Calum come up the stairs, bags under each of their arms. "So how do you feel about this?" Calum asks.

"About what?" Luke asks playing dumb, not really wanting to talk about the subject.

"Mikey. The baby." Calum clarifies. Luke stays quiet as they round up to the sixth floor. "Come on Luke. We have to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about Cal?" Luke asks. "They're adults and they're having baby. It doesn't concern us." He looks ahead, jaw set.

"How about the fact that you've lost a baby? Or that I can't give you one?" Calum asks.

"We aren't talking about this." Luke says pushing into his apartment.

Calum sighs rolling his eyes not wanting to pick a fight with his boyfriend in front of the new couple.

++++

Michael is sitting on the counter watching the other three put away the groceries. He was supervising, making sure they put the food away in the right places. "So, with Michael pregnant and all? What are we going to about living situations?" Ashton asks.

"The walk up at our place would probably be better, easier on you." Calum says turning to Michael.

"He made this apartment. It was just white rooms and bare walls when he moved in. It'll be his choice when he moves out." Luke says.

"I wasn't saying he had to move." Calum says getting defensive. "I'm just letting him know the fact."

"I'm not leaving my apartment." Michael says softly. "Everything is how I like it."

Ashton cups his face. "You don't have to leave here love. Not if you don't want. Were you serious about what you said earlier?" Ashton asks with a raised eyebrow.

Michael furrows his brows for a second, thinking. "You heard that?" He asks blushing.

"I was your pillow love. 'Course I heard I it" Ashton said smiling. "Were you serious?"

Michael nods. "We all already live together pretty much. If you're going to keep eating my food you might as well put money towards the fund." He looks over to Luke. The tall boy cocks his head to the side and shrugs his shoulders in silent agreement. Michael smiles looking back over to Ashton.

Ashton takes Michaels hand looking over to Calum. "What do you say Cal, leave the boorishness of our apartment behind? Move into the crazy?"

Calum smiles, "Let's fit four and a half people in a two bedroom apartment."


	10. Tuesday May 31st

Tuesday Started with an early arrival from Liz. Luke was already up, steaming cup of coffee and the rental agreement papers in front of him. They needed to re sign in July, but Ashton and Calum would have moved in by then, A note to the land lord would probably be enough. He was startled by a knock on the door and the sound of his phone ringing from his bedroom. Liz was smiling when he opened the door. "Hi mum." Luke says quietly, hugging her.

 "Hi Luke. You the only one awake?" She asks once they break apart.

"Mmm. Mikey's out cold for now. Cal and Ash went back to the apartment to start packing. Their agreement is up the 15th." Luke says pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She says. "How's he doing?"

"He's tired of getting sick everyday. But other than that he is okay. He told his parents. They told him not to call back unless he has decided to move home. I don't think Ash knows more than that." Luke says sighing.

Liz nods. "And how are you with this?"

"I'm alright. I accepted the fact that if me and Cal were ever to have kids we'd have to adopt or find a donor a long time ago." Luke pauses. "It'll be hard when the baby comes, but I'll be okay." Luke takes a sip of his coffee. "Cal wants to talk about it. I think he thinks it affects me more than it actually does."

"Maybe he is struggling. He can't have kids yet his best friends are having a baby. Talk to him about it." Liz says patting hi shoulder. She gets up to start making breakfast like she used to do when they were is school.

++++

Ashton was folding clothes in he living room, separating them into different piles when Calum joins him on the couch. "I want to get tested, I want to find out why I a infertile."

Ashton looks up blinking. "Okay. And you're telling me instead of Luke because...?"

Calum sighs. "I want it to be a surprise. Not by knocking him up. But I want to be able to give him a reason as to why I am like this. I want to know why I'm like this."

Ashton nods. "You know he loves you anyways right?"

"But I also know he would make a great dad and he was robbed of his chance. He had a miscarriage at 18, then he fell in love with me." Calum says.

"I know. Mikey told me." Ashton says patting his knee. "But I'll help you keep it a secret." Ashton turns back to folding clothes. Do you..." He hesitates, "Do you know anything about Mikey's parents?"

"Luke's never said much. Only that their super weird and secretive and that they lived way out on the edge of town in a gated community that wasn't very welcoming to outsiders. Mikey moved away as soon as he could, before that he spent most of his time at Lukes. I also know It wasn't his choice to cut out fried food or to be a vegetarian." Calum says.

"When he told his parents, they expected me to move home. With or with out me. And before he even got the chance to tell them, his mum said something about community. A 5 day event the end next month. They don't want to hear from him unless he is moving home. "Ashton says. "I just don't know what to do. My mum's in Florida with my siblings, but she's still supportive. His parents are here and they aren't.

"Liz and Andrew. Luke's parents, they're supportive. They treat him like family." Calum says grabbing a shirt to help him fold.

++++

"Really. I'm fine for now Liz.' Michael says cutting the flurry of questions off from Liz. "I'm just getting sick is all. And I'm peeing more. I'm not due till then end of January." Michael smiles. "I promise I will keep you updated and that I will call if I need anything at all."

"Sorry. Sorry. You're like one of my kids. I worry." Liz says. The especially after what happened to Luke, goes unsaid. They're sitting around waiting for Ashton and Calum to show up since Liz  declared she needed to meet the baby's other father.

Michael smiles. "I know. And you're like a mum to me."

Calum and Ashton choose that moment to enter. Calum kisses Luke as a greeting. Ashton goes over to where Michael is standing and wraps an arm around his waist. "How are you?" He asks.

Michael still smiling answers. "I'm fine. A little tired, but fine."

Ashton nods leaning over. "And is he?" He asks lifting up Michaels shirt.

"It's fine." Michael says squirming away from Ashtons hands. "And how do you know it's gunna be a boy? I'm only 6 weeks. We won't know for at least another 13 weeks."

Ashton straightens up, splaying one of his giant hands over Michaels flat stomach. "It's a feeling I have. We're gunna have a boy. I just know it."


End file.
